callofdutyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Deep and Hard
Deep and Hard — песня в жанре рэп, сочиненная и исполненная главным аниматором Infinity Ward Марком Грисби (MX Griggs), человеком подарившим голос штаб-сержанту Григгсу, её можно услышать в титрах после прохождения игры Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Текст Hot off the heels of Call of Duty 2, The Infinity Ward team has been developing Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. We're making a more sophisticated, deeper Call of Duty experience. Variety is the next big thing for us, we're going in deep and we're going in hard. The weak man may be careful not to soil himself when he plays this game. (gunshot) Enter my mind in time you will find my lines Combine intertwine underlined rhyme divine No Hind can go against me, 249 lift you swiftly Frontline's in here with me Think I'm lying? Come and get me, ha Sgt. Griggs reporting for duty "Roger" Some say this belong in a movie But this the third installment Infinity Ward shit Don't soil your drawers 'cause it's deep and it's hard, bitch Ready for action, .50 cals start to clapping Four horsemen kicking a rerun asking "What's happening?" Too late for all that flapping Out the gates with autos packed in This one's for MacMillan, 15 years you had relaxing Now it's time to settle the score We ready for War, SAS on board, my Tribe Award Tour And this the third installment Infinity Ward shit Don't soil your drawers Cause it's deep and it's hard, bitch G-G-Griggs! "Alright, fall in Marines. Stay frosty." G-G-Griggs! "Loyalists eh? Are those the good Russians or the bad Russians?" G-G-Griggs! "Hold your fire, friendlies coming out!" G-G-Griggs! "Sir, we've got company. Helicopter troops closing in fast." "No sign of Al-Asad, Sir" G-G-Griggs! "May be alive? I hate bargaining with Kamarov. Always a bloody catch." G-G-Griggs! "I think he's in there. I hear him." G-G-Griggs! "Soap, regroup with Captain Price. You can storm the building while I cut the power. Go!" "Nikolai, are you alright? Can you walk?" The weak man may be careful not to soil himself when he plays this game. (gunshot) Marines! SAS! Hands up Zakhaev! Ha ha, hand up Yo, Shout-out to Price, the one-handed bandit maker Gaz and Vasquez disbanded any takers If there's anyone greater, then show me, if not then blow me You can label the hater for sidetalk I-Dub is solely Out for success Back it up with a little success And when you back down and digress You hear them yell "Success!" Devastation - yeah that's what's you facing When our Call of Duty is a touchdown in nations Your heart get to racing while you roll with palpitations Daddy's boy on the roof, fucked himself, damnation Owned!(gunshot) Papa mad now, on the bridge we had a tho'down But me and my bros now thanks to you that can not roll down And this the third installment Infinity Ward shit Don't soil your drawers 'cause it's deep and it's hard, bitch G-G-Griggs! "Watch your six, Devil Dog." G-G-Griggs! "Roger that. Got something better anyway." G-G-Griggs! "Roger, covering left flank." G-G-Griggs! "678452056" G-G-Griggs! "678452056" G-G-Griggs! "678452056" Интересные факты *Это первая песня со словами в серии игр Call of Duty. *Ведущий менеджер по связям с общественностью компании Infinity Ward пел первую версию этой песни. *678452056 - это личный номер Григгса. *Deep and Hard, также называется достижение за прохождение игры Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare на максимальном уровне сложности на Xbox 360. *Фраза "We're going deep and we're going hard" прозвучавшая в песне также была произнесена в начале миссии "Над облаками". *В песне три раза раздается звук выстрела от Desert Eagle. * В конце миссии Чарли не сёрфят можно услышать отрывок этой песни. en:Deep and Hard (song) Категория:Саундтреки Modern Warfare